moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Anioły
Anioły - duchowe istoty, przypominające ludzi ze skrzydłami na plecach. Służą one Istocie Najwyższej (nie mylić z bogiem chrześcijańskim, ani żadnym innym z "naszego" świata), bezwzględnie wykonując jego zadania. Rzadko ingerują w sprawy przyziemne. Zazwyczaj są neutralnie nastawione do innych stworzeń. Zmieniają swoje nastawienie tylko wtedy, gdy ktoś stanie im na drodze do wykonania powierzonego im zadania. Ich jedynymi naturalnymi wrogami są demony. Ubiór W oryginalnej formie Aniołowie ubrani są w lekkie, długie szaty w delikatnych, pastelowych kolorach, często przyozdobione drobnymi dekoracjami (np. złote wzory w kształcie winorośli). Podczas ważniejszych bitew, bądź starć z demonami przyodziani są w zbroje. Rodzaj i wygląd pancerza oraz dzierżona przez anioła broń, zależą wyłącznie od ich preferencji. Stąpając po Ziemi ukrywają swoją prawdziwą tożsamość, nosząc ludzkie ubrania, dzięki którym nie będą wyróżniać się spośród tłumu. W tej postaci anioł ma zazwyczaj niewidoczne skrzydła. Ujawnia je tylko w specjalnych sytuacjach. Powstawanie aniołów Anioły nie mogą się rozmnażać. Mogą jednak powstać dzięki mocy Istoty Najwyższej. Dusza osoby, która za życia była wyjątkowo miłosierna dla innych ludzi, nie miała na swym "koncie" żadnych nieprawych czynów a dobre sumienie zostało nienaruszone - może zostać wybrana na anioła. Relacje z ludźmi Starają się pomagać ludziom, jeżeli nie mają złych intencji. Jednak nie nawiązują z nimi większych więzi. Anioł, który postanowi nawiązać lepsze relacje z człowiekiem zaczyna tracić pióra ze swoich skrzydeł, dzięki czemu swoim zachowaniem będzie przypominać bliskie mu osoby. Ma to swoją wadę - wysłannik Stwórcy wraz z piórami traci swą moc. Po śmierci dusza anioła, który był bliski człowiekowi, zostaje usunięta z egzystencji. Umiejętności * Zdolność leczenia siebie, jak i innych. * Latanie (to chyba oczywiste...). * Niewrażliwość na obrażenia od kul i broni białej ("ziemskiej"). * Mistrzowskie umiejętności w walce bronią na krótki dystans. * Zdolność do osądzenia sumienia wszelkich istot. * Odporność na magię demonów (np. hipnozę). * Odporność na starzenie się. Słabości * Nie mogą zabić ludzi (zwykle). * Niska odporność na broń demonów. * Brak możliwości pozostania na stałe w ludzkim świecie bez utraty mocy (j.w.). * Bardzo słabe umiejętności w walce na długi dystans. * Nie posiadają "drugiego życia" po śmierci. * Brak wolności w podejmowaniu własnych decyzji. * Bezpłodność (z wyjątkiem upadłych). Rodzaje aniołów * A'nioł stróż' – adekwatnie do nazwy pilnuje, by nic nie zginęło, nic się nie uszkodziło i nie zaszkodziło osobie lub przedmiotowi stróżowanemu, * Anioł windykator – odbiera to, co mu się należy. Prawdopodobnie przyjdzie w dniu sądu ostatecznego i zabierze bogatym, * Anioł Hood – zabiera windykatorowi, a daje biednym, * Anioł śmierci – zabiera na zawsze i nikomu nie daje, * Anioł grozy – jest wszędzie i nigdzie jednocześnie. Zsyła karę na tych, którzy jego zdaniem na to zasługują, * Anioł upadły – anioł buntownik, * Anioł Michał – lata i maluje, co popadnie, * Anioł kobieta – kobieta, która musi pomagać mężczyźnie, żeby mógł odnaleźć nie tylko sens życia, ale również własne skarpetki i sztruksy, * Anioł gotycki – ma nieodłączne sterczące strzępkami bólu krwawe kikuty połamanych skrzydeł, wygrażające bezlitosnemu niebu w rozpaczliwej spirali niekończącego się upadku. Najczęściej występuje jako obowiązkowy wystrój graficzny lub inspiracja merytoryczna blogów gotyckich. Znane anioły * Amenadiel - już nie anioł, skazany na odanielenie za seks z demonami, dawniej ulubieniec Boga. * Aśtar Szeran (znany też jako Korwin) - zbawca, który obserwuje z kosmosu dobrych ludzi. * Azrael - anielica śmierci, prawdopodobnie transeksualna. * Bill - on po prostu jest. * Gabriel - ulubieniec Istoty Wyższej, zwiastuje nowiny (posłaniec). * Hmerkavah - przynosi chwałe Boga, bo Bóg jest zbyt leniwy by ją nosić. * Lilith - wygnana z nieba za szerzenie równouprawnienia. * Lucyfer Morningstar - dawno temu skazany na rządzenie piekłem, ale ostatnio zrobił sobie wakacje. * NekoKawaiiDesu - nie całkiem wiadomo co to jest, ale skrzydła ma. * Nelchael (dawniej Szemhameforasz) - upadły anioł nauczający w piekle matematyki. * Pisuar - prowadzi ludzi do toalet w samą porę. * Raphael - anioł odpowiedzialny za uzdrawianie ludzi, od czasu wynalezienia szczepionek bezrobotny. * Serafini - śpiewa ku czci Boga i to w sumie jedyne co robi. * Szatan - Książę Ciemności, pod nieobecność Lucyfera główny zarządca Piekła. * Uriel - nie ważne kim jest, i tak nie żyje. Hierarchia aniołów Kategoria:Rasy Kategoria:Stworzenia nadnaturalne Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures